1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light-emitting-diode driving circuit, and particularly to a light-emitting-diode driving circuit occupying a small area in a semiconductor integrated circuit, and a light-emitting-diode system having the light-emitting-diode driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on various types of light emitting technology is in progress due to the market for eco-friendly and low-cost products. Among display devices now in use, there are plasma-display panels (PDP), liquid-crystal displays (LCD), light-emitting-diode (LED) display devices, etc. The LED display device is a self-emitting device that emits light in response to a voltage applied between two terminals, and gets the spotlight as a next generation technology because of its merits of stability, low heating value, and low power consumption. LED display devices are used as not only for lamp devices but also for back-light units of LCD devices.